Un Dia Con El Sombrero
by LizzGabby
Summary: Su día no pudo haber sido mas insoportable, al menos eso pensaba Jinora. Este Fic participa en el "Mes de Avatares y Países Maravillosos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


_**Este Fic participa en el "Mes de Avatares y Países Maravillosos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Avatar: La leyenda de Korra, ni Alicia en el país de las maravillas (Película 2010) no me pertenecen.**

 _ **~~~~~.~~~~~**_

Como todas las noches, Jinora, empezó a leer un cuento para dormir a su pequeño hermanito, Rohan. El cuento de esta noche era Alicia en el país de las maravillas, irónicamente también fue el favorito de la chica cuando tenía más o menos la misma edad.

—Antes que las cartas la alcanzaran—relataba Jinora—Alicia, despertó en el regazo de su hermana y le relato su extraño sueño, fin.

Rohan, siempre quedaba dormido antes que la historia terminara, esta no era la excepción. Jinora, por su parte, le daba un beso en la frente y se iba a su habitación, ya fuera para terminar sus deberes o leer algún libro.

 _ **~~~~~.~~~~~**_

En la mañana, Jinora, despertó como todos los días, excepto que no sería como todos. La chica dio un bostezo y abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un par de ojos de color verde, no era nadie de su familia y eso era lo peor.

— ¡AAHHH!— grito lo más fuerte que su garganta le permitió— ¡¿Quién eres?!

—Me dicen, El sombrero—el extraño personaje se quitó su sombrero— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¡Espera!—Jinora se levantó de su cama— ¡Tú eres un producto de mi imaginación y este es un sueño!

De repente la puerta se abrió, en el marco de esta, estaba una mujer y dos niños atrás de ella.

—Jinora—hablo la mujer— ¿Cariño que pasa? Te oímos gritar.

— ¿Es que acaso no ves?—señalo al Sombrero— ¡Ese extraño esta en mi habitación!

— ¿Quién cariño?—observo toda la habitación—Creo que estabas soñando y acabas de despertar.

— ¡No! ¡Mira está ahí!—Jinora, seguía señalando al Sombrero, el cual no podía ver su madre—Está haciendo un baile extraño.

—No hay nadie—insistió su madre y empezó a alejarse—Debes apurarte, se te va hacer tarde.

—Jinora, ya está enloqueciendo con tanto libro—hablo su hermana—Deberías dejar de leer.

— ¡Claro que no!—Reprendió Jinora— ¡Leer es mi vida!

—Es por eso que estás loca—dijo su hermano—Mañana dirás que las paredes te hablan.

— ¡Ikki! ¡Meelo!—Grito enfurecida— ¡Fuera de mi habitación!

Los niños salieron corrieron al escuchar el grito de su hermana mayor. Jinora, por su parte trato de tranquilizarse. Tal vez era producto de su imaginación y no pensar en ello lo alejaría y desaparecería. Empezó su día como normalmente lo hacía, pero el sombrero no se alejaba.

Al desayunar casi tira la comida de todos. En el camino a la escuela, todos la tomaban por loca, sin mencionar como la miraban al llegar a la escuela. Su primera clase del día no estuvo tan mal, pero su paciencia se colmó a la tercera hora.

— ¿Qué opinas de un sombrero?—Hablo el Sombrero—Quedarías bien con uno.

—Te dije que me dejaras en paz—susurro la chica—Y no me gustan los sombreros.

— ¡A todos le encantan! —Siguió el sombrero—Tal vez eres una chica algo aburrida.

— ¡ARG! ¡Cállate!—Grito de repente perturbando la tranquilidad de su amado salón— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

— ¡Jinora Aeris!—Hablo profesor sorprendido—Si tiene algo en contra de la teoría que estoy explicando puede decírmelo, no gritarlo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Jinora—No fue mi intención…

—Solo porque es una de las mejores alumnas del grado se la dejo pasar—Advirtió el profesor—Bueno, continuemos.

— _¡Cuando desaparecerá!_ —Pensaba Jinora— _¡Va arruinarlo todo!_

La clase continuo normal, pero Jinora sentía que iba a explotar con el sombrero hablándole de, según ella, tonterías sin sentido. Ya quería irse a su casa, no aguantaría ni un minuto más en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué hago?-se preguntaba Jinora a si misma— ¡No soporto que todos me vean como si estuviera loca!

—Estar loco no tiene nada de malo—respondió el Sombrero con una taza de Té—Te hace especial.

—Si, si como digas—ignoro la chica de cabello castaño—Y si me escapo, no, esa no es una opción.

—Finge que estas enferma, eso podría funcionar.

—Por primera vez en todo el día aportas algo bueno.

Y así con la idea dada por aquel sombrero, Jinora, fingió estar enferma. Al parecer era buena actriz, ya que le creyeron sin objetar nada. Al cabo de media hora, su madre fue a recogerla. Al llegar a su casa decidió dormir, tal vez eso le ayudaría, pero no funciono.

Dándose por vencida se fue a la sala a descansar mientras su madre salía. Se acostó en el sofá más grande mirando al techo, su día no pudo estar peor. Escucho una pequeña voz.

—Hola, Jinora—llego de repente Rohan—Me presentaras a tu amigo.

— ¿Cuál amigo?-pregunto extrañada— ¿A quién te refieres?

—Al sombrero—señalo al mencionado— ¡Está tomando te!

—También lo puedes ver—el niño simplemente asintió con la cabeza— ¡Entonces no estoy loca!

—Como te dije antes estar loco no tiene nada de malo—hablo el sombrero—Te hace única y especial.

—Pero, ¿Por qué Rohan puede verte?-pregunto Jinora—Somos los únicos que podemos verte.

—El pequeño, Rohan, quiso conocerme—explico—al igual que tú.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pediste de cumpleaños?

— ¿Un libro de astronomía?

— ¡No!, Jinora, tu deseaste pasar un día conmigo hace ya varios años—le dio una taza de té—Solo que tu deseo hasta hoy se hizo realidad.

— ¡Ya lo recordé!—Tomo la taza de té—Lo había olvidado.

—Entonces ¿él se puede quedar?-pregunto el pequeño Rohan—Di que sí, Jin.

—Está bien, pero que no vuelva a sacarme la paciencia—Todos estallaron en risas—Ahora ¡A tomar té!

Pasaron el resto del día tomando té, hablaban de libros y simplemente, Jinora recordó su infancia. Al día siguiente, todo volvió a la normalidad, El Sombrero ya no era visible para Jinora, pero para Ikki, Meelo y Rohan lo podían ver. Esta ya es otra historia.

 _ **~~~~~.~~~~~**_

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
